


Художники

by craftornament



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: У Люцифера и Трикси есть список взаимных долгов.Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Художники

-Детектив, тут тебе просили передать. Срочно!  
Мама недовольно смотрит на подсунутую прямо ей под нос папку и вздыхает.  
-Потом договорим.  
Очень удобно иметь под рукой Люцифера. Он всегда встревает, когда мама или папа начинают ее воспитывать. Будто у него есть специальный тревожный сигнал для таких моментов. Кстати, не придумать ли и правда какой-то условный знак, чтобы вызывать его на помощь?  
-О, да тут кто-то потерял голову. Совсем! А, нет, вот и голова! - говорит Люцифер, через мамино плечо разглядывая бумаги в папке. Словно бы вообще не замечает, что Трикси здесь. У него хороший балл по маскировке. Был бы еще лучше, если б он соглашался, что на секретные операции лучше всего отправляться в маске, как делают ниндзя-принцессы.  
-Ладно, я сейчас отвезу Трикси домой, а потом посмотрим, - деловым тоном объявляет мама. Она сегодня очень деловая. Даже взяла Трикси на работу после школы. Правда, обещала, что всего на пять минут, а занимается здесь какой-то скучищей уже, наверное, целый час. Трикси так ужасно затосковала, что даже за домашнее задание взялась.  
-Только мне надо поговорить с Лорен. Ждите здесь. Оба.  
У Люцифера вид как у собаки, на которую хозяин цыкнул вместо того, чтобы накормить. Трикси изучает его оценивающим взглядом.  
-Люцифер, мне нужна твоя помощь, - сообщает она, когда мама скрывается в коридоре. - С этим.  
-И что же это такое? - подозрительно спрашивает Люцифер. Мог бы подойти и сам посмотреть.  
-Это творческий проект "Я и мой друг" для школы, - горестно, но терпеливо объясняет Трикси. - Мы должны были делать его с Мией. Но она взяла мои фломастеры и не отдала. А я сказала, что тогда не буду с ней дружить и делать проект. Так что теперь мне нужен какой-то временный друг...  
-Извини, я перестал слушать, - перебивает Люцифер. - Может, изложишь свою долгую повесть, скажем, вон той леди, копирующей отчеты?  
-Мне надо с кем-то нарисовать проект, чтобы Мия с ума сошла от зависти и обо всем пожалела, - приходит Трикси к лаконичной формулировке.  
Тут Люцифер бросает притворяться, что она в домике и к ней нельзя подойти.  
-О, да ты само коварство! План мести! Хочешь нанять самого знаменитого художника, и...  
Иногда Люцифер просто нестерпимо наивный. Как можно не понимать, что если проект нарисует какой-то знаменитый художник, учителя сразу все поймут и не засчитают домашку?!  
-Нет! - Трикси решительно высыпает на мамин стол карандаши из пенала. - Хочу, чтобы ты со мной нарисовал.  
-Я?  
Если бы Трикси умела изображать такое же мучительное потрясение и отрицание на лице, ни за что б ее в школе не наказали за ту дурацкую разбитую витрину. Она впечатленно вздыхает, а потом шепотом добавляет:  
-А иначе расскажу, как ты брал папины документы без спроса.  
Вот так-то. Жестокие времена требуют жестоких мер. Трикси знала, что не зря запомнила эту фразу.  
У них с Люцифером есть список взаимных долгов. Самая удачная сделка была, когда Люцифер не сказал маме, что она съела шоколадное пирожное, а она сама не сдала Люцифера за покупку пирожного. Как оказалось, не спрашивать долги сразу бывает выгодно.  
*  
Люцифер отлично понимал в нормальных способах забытья: все плотские удовольствия, какие только доступны, скорость, шум и многообразие толпы, боль, постоянная смена впечатлений. Все, что можно пережить максимально интенсивно, все, что способно заслонить и заглушить, вещи, о которых прямо сейчас не хочется думать.  
Но что-то было с ним не так, опять, снова не так в этом смертном мире. Он забывал себя - случайно. В дурацких, незначительных обстоятельствах, в подборе сочетания нот, в будничном разговоре с Детективом, в бессмысленном маленьком деле, подвластном даже маленькому человеченышу.  
-Извините, я задержа... - сказала Хлоя за спиной, а потом хмыкнула и замолчала. И он понял, что забыл ждать, когда она вернется и избавит его от публичного издевательства, учиненного ее же потомством.  
-Рисуешь ты отстойно, - заявила маленькая шантажистка и посмотрела при этом так, будто изрекла великую мудрость и ждала общечеловеческого признания и восхваления.  
Он рисует прекрасно! Если бы только ребенок Детектива не лез с рекомендациями: то изобразить больше, это - в другом месте, взять какой-то карандаш, кроме черного, да не красный, а вот, например, небесно-синий, желтый и розовый.  
Никогда еще в жизни Люцифер не терпел подобного унижения.  
Все это можно объяснить только фундаментальной, но поправимой поломкой, которая наверняка в нем произошла.  
Необходимо как можно скорее сделать что-то, что затмит в глазах Детектива ужасную картину его позора. Неужели люди специально так изготавливают канцелярские принадлежности, чтобы краска пачкала пальцы? Как теперь к предметам прикасаться?..  
*  
-Еще я нарисовала Люциферу цветы в руке. И маму, тоже с цветами. И вот тут, сбоку, Мию, потому что она вернула мне фломастеры. Что я сделаю с проектом? Нууу, я думаю картинку подарить Люциферу. Говорят, у него плохие отношения с его папой. Когда я рисую маме открытки, мама радуется. Может, Люциферу тоже стоит так сделать. В одиночку-то открытку он не нарисует, вы сами видите.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
